Edgar Ross
Edgar Ross is a central character and the main antagonist of Red Dead Redemption. With the addition of the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, Edgar Ross is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the 'Damnation' section of the Outfitter. Background Born in 1861, Ross is the director of the early federal law enforcement body, the Bureau of Investigation - BOI - which would later become known as the Federal Bureau of Investigation, FBI. Ross is a purveyor of modernism, and plays a strong role in both the narratives and themes of 'Red Dead Redemption'. Ross, although older than Marston, chooses to ride in automobiles and use automatic weapons. Prior to the events of the game, Ross has Marston's family held away from him in order to strong arm him into hunting down his former friend Bill Williamson. Interactions ''Red Dead Redemption'' New Austin Chapter Ross, and his associate agent Archer Fordham are seen escorting John Marston through the town of Blackwater in the opening credits of Red Dead Redemption. Ross is juxtaposed to Marston as wearing an unusually immodest three-piece suit. Ross is only partially explained through early gameplay references to government agents in Blackwater and is obscured through Marston's reluctance to explicitly state his situation to his various allies. Nuevo Paraiso Chapter After the player captures or kills Javier Escuella, Ross is seen to converse and exert his unique brand of self-righteous condescension on Marston. The player is required to meet Ross and Fordham at a bridge crossing between New Austin and Nuevo Paraiso. There, Ross leaves the player with instructions to further pursue Bill Williamson, and then return to Blackwater upon completion. The player eventually kills Williamson, alongside Agustin Allende while working with Abraham Reyes, and quickly returns to Blackwater as instructed. West Ellizabeth Chapter After the death of Williamson, Ross and his partner in the Bureau, Archer Fordham, are still unsatisfied. They then directly work with Marston in the Blackwater area to help him track down his former gang leader and mentor, Dutch van der Linde. After several skirmishes with Van der Linde's gang and a final dramatic assault on Van der Linde's camp with the assistance of the U.S. Army, Marston finally corners Dutch. Dutch chooses to commit suicide by throwing himself from a cliff, declaring to Marston, that their time is up, a reference to the federal government's manipulation and the pursuit of them, and a foreshadowing of Ross betraying Marston. After Van der Linde's death, Ross is unimpressed with Marston's inability to have shot Dutch himself. Taking Marston's pistol and shooting Van Der Linde's mangled corpse, Ross states that "...it looks better in the report..." Ross and Fordham finally and unceremoniously relinquish their custody of Abigail and Jack, telling Marston they can be found at the Marston ranch on Beecher's Hope. Marston reunites with his family, living in peace with them and enjoying the life he had worked and killed for. Marston Ranch Chapter However, Ross violates the deal in order to permanently wipe out Dutch's Gang. With the help of the U.S. Army and the U.S. Marshals, Ross launches an all-out assault on the ranch in Beecher's Hope. Marston holds off waves of the attackers, fighting mercilessly to defend his family. Eventually, the Marston family retreats to a barn, and John sends his wife Abigail and his son Jack away from the ranch on a horse. Ross and his agents surround the barn, fully armed with their guns pointed at the door. Deciding to sacrifice himself in order to secure his family's future, and accepting that he is not leaving the ranch alive, Marston exits the barn slowly and faces the attackers. Pulling out his gun, Marston fires at the soldiers and is killed in a wave of gunfire. Ross is seen in the crowd lighting a cigar as Marston falls to his knees. Marston does not acknowledge Ross or say a word. After drawing his last breath, Marston collapses. Ross and his agents leave the ranch, leaving John's body to be found by Jack and Abigail. Epilogue Three years pass, and Ross continues working in Blackwater under the Federal Bureau, soon becoming the FBI. During this time, Abigail dies of unspecified causes and Jack grows into a nineteen-year-old man. His change in appearance and talent with a gun suggests that he has been training extensively to be more like his father and to avenge his death. After paying respects and mourning at the graves of John, Abigail, and Uncle, Jack returns to Blackwater. At the train station, he runs into a younger Bureau agent and inquires about Edgar Ross. He learns that Ross had received a "...chest full of medals". Ross retired from the Bureau sometime in 1913 and moved to a small cabin with his wife on Lake Don Julio in Cholla Springs, New Austin. Despite his retirement, however, it is apparent that the Bureau still hounds Ross for work due to his level of fame within their organization. Jack Marston, in 1914, would track down Ross, visiting his retirement home in Lake Don Julio, where he meets Edgar's wife, Emily Ross. She tells him that he is hunting with his brother Phillip Ross on the Nuevo Paraiso side of the San Luis River. Jack then crosses into Mexico and finds Phillip Ross hunting along Rio del Toro. Phillip tells Jack that his brother is hunting ducks downstream. Proceeding west along the river, Jack Marston discovers Edgar shooting at a flock of ducks and confronts him about the death of his father. Ross shows no remorse for having betrayed and killed Marston, claiming the one ultimately responsible was John himself. Ross declares that he would similarly have no hesitation to kill Jack, then tells him to leave before he kills him. Jack refuses to leave, resulting in a climactic duel. Ross is gunned down, a long-running theme of hypocrisy in the actions of Ross are ironically concluded, recalling the statement that "...Everyone will eventually pay for what they've done". Character Personality Throughout the events of Red Dead Redemption, Ross is portrayed to epitomize the unfair and detestable nature of the corruption in the federal government during its time. He is indifferent, snide, amoral, disloyal, unscrupulous and inequitable to a fault. Demonstrated when he abducted John Marston's family in order to strong arm him into hunting the former members of the Van der Linde Gang, changing the terms of their agreement in order to suit his needs, and subsequently betraying Marston even after his deeds. Ross advocates federalism and acknowledges the hypocrisy of his methods as necessary, displaying an 'end justifies the means' attitude to law enforcement. He may have also held some prejudicial views, like calling Nastas a savage after first encountering him, and assuming that he might not speak English even after being told Nastas was an informant. Mission Appearances ;Red Dead Redemption *"Exodus in America" *"The Gates of El Presidio" *"Bear One Another's Burdens" (mission giver) *"Great Men Are Not Always Wise" (mission giver) *"And You Will Know The Truth" (mission giver) *"And The Truth Will Set You Free" (mission giver) *"The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" *"Remember My Family" Quotes Trivia ;Character *Edgar is an English name meaning "fortunate and powerful". *Ross is a Scottish surname referring to a region in northern Scotland; it is derived from Gaelic ros, meaning "promontory" or "headland". *The character of Ross shares numerous traits and thematic elements with Frank Tenpenny, the main antagonist of Rockstar Games' 2004 title Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Both are presented as corrupted law enforcers who abuse their power and connections to force the protagonist into working under their guidance, all while being portrayed as highly hypocritical individuals. *Ross' retirement from the Bureau of Investigation in 1913 mirrors Stanley Finch's, the first director of the Bureau's real-life counterpart. ;Weaponry *Despite being a "man of modernism" he is seen using the Winchester Repeater as his weapon of choice, a model introduced in 1873 and was almost four decades in production by the time the events of Red Dead Redemption occurred. **Similarly, his favored handgun High Power Pistol was already about 8 years into production as of 1911. *If the player loses in the duel on the Stranger side-mission "Remember My Family", Ross will use both a different shotgun and a low-tier handgun each time he is confronted by Jack. ;Epilogue *If he is aimed at during "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed", the player can see he has a "friendly" cursor. This is merely a failsafe to stop the player from shooting and killing him. *Ross seems to have gotten all the credit for the killing of John Marston, because in the 1914 newspaper, it does not even mention Archer Fordham, suggesting Fordham may have not become famous or that he wasn't present during the shooting. **He also appears to have taken the credit for the deaths of Javier Escuella, Bill Williamson, and Dutch van der Linde. *Ross' corpse can be looted for 400 dollars after the duel. **If a powerful handgun is used, Ross' corpse might fall into the river, not allowing players to loot him unless pushed out of the river by walking slowly into the corpse. Gallery File:Edgarross.jpg Edgar_Ross_Wallpaper.jpg|Concept art of Edgar Ross. 1903 Edgar Ross.jpg|Ross aiming his High Power Pistol. rdr_ross.JPG|Ross, satisfied with John's death, lights a cigar. rdr_edgar_ross01.jpg|''"Your wife sends her regards..."'' Edgar Ross.jpg|John Marston getting escorted by Archer Fordham (left) And Edgar Ross (right). Rdr truth will set you free000.jpg|John Marston threathing Edgar Ross. Uncle_ross.png|Edgar Ross, circa 1914. Rdr remember my family.jpg Ross and Jack duel.jpg|Jack Marston and Ross about to duel. 026.JPG|John pointing at Ross. Gold Explosive Rifle.jpg|Edgar Ross in Blackwater. rdr_edgar_ross_flames.jpg rdr_ross_in_blackwater.jpg Rdr ross on the river.jpg DeceasedRoss.png|Ross falls down, dead. Edgar in dutch.jpg|Edgar and Dutch. Related Content es:Edgar Ross pt-br:Edgar Ross Category:Major Characters Category:Redemption Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ross Family Category:Antagonists Category:Bureau of Investigation Category:Multiplayer Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Duelists